<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let’s Have a Foursome! by ShawniesMuffin_Hoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701550">Let’s Have a Foursome!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe'>ShawniesMuffin_Hoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, i don’t know how to tag for this fandom, so hang in there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:29:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the point of having a best friend if you can't have a foursome with him and his boyfriend? Or Hinata and Kenma talked Tobio and Kuroo into a foursome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let’s Have a Foursome!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It took me five days to finish this and for what? I’m honestly surprised that I even finished it honestly, also let’s stan ✨Suga✨ because i have fell in love with him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started out awkward, as most things like this do, but both Hinata and Kenma were confident enough in their skills of arousing their boyfriends.</p><p> </p><p>It would be weird since it was their first time having sex with both each other and each other's boyfriends (who were nothing alike.) Kageyama and Kenma were both men of few words, not to mention their stoic expression, and Hinata and Kuroo seemed to match each others energies perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>After silently debating on what he should do first, he looked over at Kenma who stared back at him as if Hinata was supposed to start this whole thing.</p><p> </p><p>So he went for it. He quickly leaned into Kenma, sharing a heated kiss that was as sloppy as it was hot. And both Kageyama and Kuroo could agree that it was very hot.</p><p> </p><p>The two pulled apart slightly, a string of saliva connecting them together. Surprisingly, Kenma was the one to let out a nervous laugh. He quickly attacked Hinata's lips once more.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata, who decided that they were going to get no where with just the two of them kissing, reached in front of him and quickly tugged Kageyama's sweats down just enough to expose his cock. Hinata took the semi in his hand, and gave it a few tugs while he continued to kiss Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma peeked his eyes open a bit after a brief pause to do the same to Kuroo. Once the shorter boys had jerked the two into complete hardness, they once again shared a look.</p><p> </p><p>"You ready to switch?"</p><p> </p><p>Kenma nodded with determination as they both swapped places on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma looked up at Kageyama whose face was almost the same except for the light blush that spread on his cheeks. Only Hinata (the bossy control freak when it comes to bed activities) had looked up at him from this position.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo seemed like the type to take over everything, Tobio had no doubt that the trait followed him over to the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you like to be used?"</p><p> </p><p>Kenma shyly nodded as he slowly stroked Tobio's cock. One of his favorite pastimes was getting face fucked though Kuroo rarely did it.</p><p> </p><p>A wicked smirk crossed Kageyama's face as he reached for Kenma's face, forcing the older to look into his eyes. This was exciting, Tobio never really had the chance to be a dom.</p><p> </p><p>"Then open that pretty mouth of yours, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>Kenma immediately obeyed, opening his mouth only for Kageyama to quickly slide his cock in. A few shallow thrusts showed that the older clearly didn't have a gag reflex. Tobio was definitely going to have fun with him.</p><p> </p><p>Kneeling next to them, Hinata stared at Kuroo with determination. The older was going to be shocked to find out that Hinata didn't just bend over when asked too. No, he was going to have to be a little rough to get the stubborn red head to do what he wants.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not even going to give it a try?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo motioned towards his aching cock. Hinata smirked and shook his head, causing Kageyama to bark out a laugh mixed in with a moan.</p><p> </p><p>"What are the magic words?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo rolled his eyes as he quickly thought of something to say.</p><p> </p><p>"He's a little shit, you have to—ah— you have to talk to him a certain way."</p><p> </p><p>It was Hinata's turn to roll his eyes at Tobio for giving away the fact that he was a absolute slut for the word..well, slut. Or any other degrading terms.</p><p> </p><p>A smile spread across Kuroo's face as he leaned down to whisper in Hinata's ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Magic words huh? how about: now slut."</p><p> </p><p>ding ding ding! Hinata doesn't know why it had worked so fast. Maybe it was because he could practically hear the smile on Kuroo's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Or i'll mess up that pretty little face of yours."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata gasped before grabbing Kuroo's cock, lightly sucking at the tip before going down as far as he could before gagging.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Kenma looked completely destroyed. His cheeks were sore and his lips were swollen. Tobio finally pulled out of his mouth after claiming that if he went any longer, he would cum soon.</p><p> </p><p>"You are pretty aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>Kenma's hair was messy from Tobio's large hand, and spit covered his chin. A loopy grin broke his usual stoic face as he fell backwards on to the bed, legs open wide for whoever wanted to take advantage.</p><p> </p><p>It was no surprise to both Kenma and Tobio that Hinata was the first to go probing around.</p><p> </p><p>Completely abandoning Kuroo's dick, he had taken more of an interest in opening Kenma up. The two share another long kiss that Tobio and Kuroo enjoyed while taking the free time to completely undress.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma reaches behind Hinata, sticking an unlubed finger in causing him to let out a loud moan.</p><p> </p><p>The sound did wonders to Kuroo's cock, seeing as Kenma wasn't nearly as loud and vocal as Hinata. The sight was something to behold, Hinata and Kenma looked like a scene straight from a porno.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay, I hate to break up the scene, but I think we should get a move on."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo stretches out a hand to gently pry the two apart. Hinata quickly caught his breath, laying on his back. Soon both of them were in the same position Kenma was in a few minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio looked over at Kuroo, nodding at him for reassurance.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio moved one of Kenma's legs to rest on his shoulder and grabbed his cock, tugging on his tight hole. Kenma held his breath, silently waiting for Kageyama to start.</p><p> </p><p>Usually when Kenma evened his breathing, Kuroo would take the time to be gentle with him, but Tobio was different. It wasn't that he didn't know how to take his time, it's just that he had only been with Hinata (who obviously liked it hard and fast.)</p><p> </p><p>So the lewd noise that left Kenma's mouth when Tobio rammed in without warning shocked both himself and Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn...guess i'll have to start doing that more often."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo commented before finally focusing on Hinata, whose sharp eyes never left the taller boy. A deep frown settled on his face as he quickly grabbed Kuroo's shoulder and flipped them over. Kuroo stared up at Hinata's determined glare in utter shock.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata really was a power bottom.</p><p> </p><p>"I have to do everything myself!" Hinata exclaimed in an exasperated tone as he quickly lined himself up with Kuroo's cock. Kageyama let out a airy laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you just aren't patient enough to wait on others, dumbass."</p><p> </p><p>Through a string of moans, Kenma managed to scoff.</p><p> </p><p>"You're one to talk about patience-"</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama cut him off with a sharp thrust then quickly settled back into his previous pace.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you manage to be a smart ass in these sit-"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo was also cut off by Hinata sinking all the way down, wasting no time to start bouncing on his cock. Hinata was loud and fast, showing that he truly was the same on the court and in the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>What really did it for Kuroo was the mix of Hinata and Kenma's moans combined with the slap of skin. Kuroo wouldn't last long and if Hinata went any faster than he would quickly cum too.</p><p> </p><p>With a few quick thrusts, Tobio was cumming without warning, his sloppy strokes also sending Kenma over the edge. Both of them rode out their highs as they watch the two next to them.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't noticeable to others, but Kuroo felt the delay in bounces and the shake of Hinata's thighs. The younger was tired and stubborn, but Kuroo was stronger. He picked Hinata up (which Hinata verbally protested) and laid him on his back. Kuroo picked up where Hinata left off.</p><p> </p><p>And wow was it doing wonders! Hinata's messy head was thrown back against the bed as he moaned in pure bliss, Kuroo hitting places that Hinata couldn't reach on his own.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of skin slapping and heavy breaths and moans filled the room until suddenly the moaning stopped. Hinata came in white spurts, his mouth open in a silent moan. With a few more thrusts Kuroo quickly followed, pulling out to add to Hinata’s mess on his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata smiled over at Kenma whose eyes were half lidded.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably the best idea you’ve ever had.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma said with a small smile, finally giving in and closing his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I liked one Haikyuu tiktok and now my entire fyp is anime related. Also go like my two videos on tiktok @boydatz_maelay</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>